


A Cure for Insomnia

by Cyrinus



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Patrick, He's kinda whiny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrinus/pseuds/Cyrinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Insomnia

Patrick rolled over. The alarm clock beside the bed glowed in the night casting a red aurora around the bedroom. Though he was wearing neither contacts nor glasses, Patrick could still make out the time on the clock. ‘1:00 A.M.’ it read. He sighed and rolled back over to face Pete. He hadn’t slept at all, and he was extremely restless. 

Pete was asleep, of course. He never had any problems falling asleep. Pete was one of those lucky people who fell asleep as soon as they crawled into bed. He never woke constantly in the night like Patrick did. Patrick envied Pete’s ability to sleep through the night. Just one night of full sleep was all he wanted. 

“Pete,” he whined kneeing him in the back. Pete stirred slightly in his sleep, but never woke. Patrick rolled his eyes. Pete was a heavy sleeper; he was going to have to do more to try and wake his other half. After all, if Patrick couldn’t sleep, well then, Pete shouldn’t be able to either.

Patrick sat up in bed, the comforter sliding down to his hips. He started to shake Pete in an attempt to jolt him awake. Pete mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. He was laying on his back now, the alarm clock illuminating his bare chest a faint red. His chest heaved slowly as he slept.

 _Perfect_ , Patrick smirked to himself. He traced a finger over Pete’s bare chest. He never slept in a shirt, while Patrick was just the opposite. He had been with Pete since the band formed, and Pete had seen him naked hundreds of time, yet he was still self conscious of his body. Patrick was wearing on of Pete’s old t-shirts that was a little to large for him. He thought of taking it off for a brief second but decided against it.

Patrick climbs on top of Pete’s stomach, straddling him. He starts to slowly rub his hands up and down Pete’s chest. “Wake up,” he whines louder this time. He leans down to press a kiss into Pete’s jawline. It was a wet and sloppy kiss that made a satisfying smacking sound when Patrick pulled away. 

Pete stirred again but this time he woke. He blinked his eyes open and propped himself up on his shoulders. “Patrick, what the hell are you doing? It’s like 3 A.M.” he grumbled.

“Actually, it’s only 1. And I’m trying to wake you up. I can’t sleep,” he smiled leaning forwards to kiss Pete’s forehead. 

“That’s great, but I can sleep so please let me,” Pete shoved him off his stomach and rolled over his back to Patrick.

“I can’t sleep. C’mon talk to me,” Patrick badgered.

“No. Go to sleep Trick,” Pete snapped. He tended to be a little grumpy if he didn’t get his eight hours. Patrick was used to only getting about four hours. He was more of a morning person than Pete ever cared to be.

“Pete -” Patrick’s words were cut off by Pete suddenly sitting up and kissing him. 

“Alright fine. I’ll make you sleep,” Pete had shifted so he was now sitting directly in front of Patrick. He pushed the smaller boy down gently into the bed. Pete moved and propped himself up on his hands, placing them on either side of Patrick’s shoulders.

Patrick smirked to himself; he had won this time. He wrapped his arms around Pete’s back and pulled him closer for a kiss. Pete licked at Patrick’s bottom lip asking for access. Patrick complied. The kiss was hot and wet. Patrick hummed against Pete’s lips. Eventually, they both pulled away for air. The moment didn’t last long before Pete was ghosting his lips over Patrick’s again.

“If we’re going to do this I need some light,” Pete sat up again and reached for the lamp on the bedside table, “I’m not as young as I used to be.” He rolled back on top of Patrick, assuming his position again. In the light, Pete could see that Patrick was already breaking into a sweat. 

He kissed Patrick again immediately deepening it. Pete slides a hand under the hem of Patrick’s boxers to find that he’s already hard. Even after all these years Patrick was still just like a horny teenager, every little touch sends him over the edge. “Really?”” Pete smirks as his slides his hand up Patrick’s length. 

“Shut up,” Patrick blushes. 

Pete slides his hand up Patrick’s length again, this time stopping to rub circles into the head with his thumb. This elicits a soft moan from Patrick who squirms underneath Pete’s touch, eager to get things going. Pete attaches his lips to Patrick’s neck sucking on that sweet spot that always made Patrick melt underneath him. He pulls away when he’s satisfied with the bruise that’s rushed to the pale skin of Patrick’s neck.

By now Patrick’s bucking his hips trying to match Pete’s rhythm. _Easy, easy, easy. Just like a horny teenager._ “Pete, please,” he whimpers.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Pete smiles and reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Patrick pulls off his shirt and drops it on the floor, and God, he looks amazing. His pale skin is pure, unsullied by any scars or tattoos. He’s the complete opposite off Pete who has now slipped off own boxers and is rubbing lube on his fingers to warm it. Patrick follows quickly with his own boxers. 

Pete applies a generous amount of lube to both himself and Patrick. He glances to Patrick and the younger boy nods. He slips into Patrick with one quick movement. Patrick bites his lower lip to keep himself from gasping. Pete gives him a minute to adjust while he gently kisses Patrick’s chest. He pulls his head up from Patrick’s chest as he slowly starting pumping in and out of him trying to find a nice rhythm. Patrick’s hot now and bathed with sweat. It never takes him long to get this way, especially when he’s with Pete.

Pete settles into a comfortable rhythm, his left hand on Patrick’s hip and his right hand tangled in his hair. He tilts Patrick’s head back to get better access at his neck. Pete nips and his throat playfully before leaving another bruise around his collarbone. He moves his hand from Patrick’s hair for a moment to trace his jawline with his thumb. “So pretty,” he whispers.

Patrick tries hard not to moan and fails miserably. He doesn’t want to wake the people in the apartment next to them, not again. That was embarrassing enough the first time. That’s the downside of being a singer he guesses, being too vocal. He bites down on his lower lip harder, the taste of metallic blood fills his mouth. Patrick tries focusing somewhere else, but it’s impossible. A low moan escapes his mouth, and he immediately apologizes to the neighbors in his head. 

Pete’s gaze is fixed on the blonde beneath him. Patrick’s blonde hair is plastered to his face. His pupils are blown wide, eyes almost starry. Blood drips from the corner of his lip where he’s been biting it. Pete wipes it away with his thumb lingering on Patrick’s swollen, pink lips. Sweat slicks down his chest as he moans again. Pete swears it’s the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

“Pete, I’m close,” Patrick whimpers trying desperately to hold himself back not wanting the feeling of pleasure to end. His arms are still wrapped tightly around Pete, his nails digging into his back each second Patrick gets closer. With a final moan, he reaches climax spilling all over his stomach striping his stomach with his own cum. Pete follows not soon after. 

Patrick winces as Pete pulls out. Pete climbs off Patrick and wanders to the bathroom to clean up, grabbing his boxers off the floor on the way. He returns with a damp cloth and presses it to Patrick’s stomach. Patrick jolts at the cold, having almost fallen asleep waiting for Pete. He sucks in his breath as Pete rubs the cold cloth over his stomach. He reaches for his shirt and hands it Patrick who quickly slips it on.

“I don’t think you’ll have any trouble sleeping now,” Pete winks as he climbs into bed and wraps his arms around Patrick pulling him closer.


End file.
